


Cavity

by Roarwyvern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarwyvern/pseuds/Roarwyvern
Summary: Peko Pekoyama doesn't like sweets. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu finds out why.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Cavity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewildwilds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildwilds/gifts).



> Hi  
> I wanted to gift this story as thanks for quality content.  
> This is the first time I have written anything for Danganronpa so I hope it's good.

Peko Pekoyama never liked sweets.

However, her young master Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu liked them a lot.

He would meet her sometimes with bags of candy and offer to give her some, but every time he would do this, she would decline respectfully. Fuyuhiko thought that his family and her sensei had forbidden her to eat candies and other sweets so that she would do a better job at protecting him. 

Truth was, she just didn’t like them.

Fuyuhiko thought that this was just another way that the Kuzuryu clan would oppress her and force her into the role that he hated. 

The role of his tool.

There was not a single thing in the world that he despised more than being her “young master”.

He would tell her that he didn’t need a tool and to stop calling him “young master”. But she was so bullheaded about her place at his side that nothing he said to her would change anything. He pushed her away on some occasions and told her to forget about the Kuzuryu clan, forget about him and run away, so she could be free. A life without Peko would be a small price to pay for her to be happy, he thought. But she never left. Peko did not want to leave him.

He was born into the family business after all. He had no choice but to be Peko’s “young master” since that was what his family wanted and there would be hell to pay if he refused. So, he accepted it. For now.

But one day, when he becomes the boss of the clan, he would be making the decisions, and he would set her free. She would not be his tool anymore, and he would not be her “young master”. All he ever wanted was to be her friend, not her master, like back when they were little kids. When he became the boss, he would make this dream a reality no matter what.

And if any of those bastards from his clan didn’t like it, they could make like a tree and fuck off.

One afternoon, Fuyuhiko came back from the store once again, holding a bag of candy. He was walking back to his room when he encountered Peko.

“Hey, Peko!” he said, calling out to her.

She approached him when she heard his voice.

“Hi young master.” she greeted, looking at him. “Is there anything you need of me? Do you want me to accompany you to the store the next time you go? You keep telling me not to go with you, but as your tool, I should fulfill my duty by-”

“No.” Fuyuhiko interjected.

“What do you mean no?” Peko said, with a confused look on her face.

“I said no. We're not doing this today. You can cut that shit out right now.” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

“I bought some candy today. Want some?” he continued.

“I’m sorry, young master, but I don’t want it. Is there a reason you keep asking me? You know what my answer will be.” she answered politely.

“Well, you're saying no because the clan said you can’t eat this stuff right? I don’t give a fuck about what they say, you can have some of my candy if you want, you don’t have to listen to them all the time.” he told her.

“So that’s why he kept insisting on giving it to me.” she thought.

“Is that what you think?” Peko started. “They never said anything like that. The reason why I never accepted the candy is because I don’t like sweet things. I hate sugar.”

“Okay.” Fuyuhiko said.

“But if you want, I will have some. If that is your wish, I will do it.” she said.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” Fuyuhiko said. “It’s okay. I won’t ask again.”

He never offered her candy again after that day.

Fuyuhiko wondered why Peko didn’t like sweets, but he wasn’t bothered by it. He just wanted to know. He had a sweet tooth, even if he didn’t want the clan to know about it. 

One day, after putting up with bullshit from his father, sister and the rest of the clan, he went to his room that night. He had a long day but it was worth it for what he was planning to do tonight. 

Alone in the privacy of his own room, Fuyuhiko brought out a huge bag of sugar he bought from the store the day before. Why he bought a rather large package of just straight sugar he didn’t know. But he didn’t care. He had also bought packs of gummy bears and a bunch of karintō that night. Maybe he shouldn't be spending so much money on store bought sweets, but he didn’t really put much thought into it when he was preparing to satisfy his sweet tooth.

He opened the bag of sugar, then opened the bags of candy. He dumped the candy into the bag of sugar and shook it. 

He decided he was going to eat everything in the entire bag. With the sugar and the candy there inside. He didn’t know what the hell he was doing, or that if it was a good idea, but he was having his moment and he was going to go through with this. 

He then started devouring everything in the bag. This was the highlight of his day and his big moment. Nothing could ruin this for him.

At this moment however, he forgot to lock the door to his room.

In came Peko.

“Good night young mas-” she started to say.

But then she stopped abruptly mid-word when she saw what her young master was doing. The open bag of sugar fell out of his hands and onto the floor spilling some sugar, half eaten gummy bears and karintō on to the floor. Sugar and bits of candy covered his mouth and he looked at her with shock.

“Peko! What are you doing here?” He said.

Her left eye started twitching involuntarily as she looked down at the ground. 

The bag on the ground was filled with so much sugar. Way too much sugar, way too much candy. If there was this much right now, how much was there when the bag was full?

Simply looking at the bag any longer than she was at that moment made her want to puke. So, before Fuyuhiko could react she grabbed the bag and held it so he could not reach it. 

“Hey!” he said, annoyed. “Give it back!”

“No.” Peko said simply.

“What do you mean no?” Fuyuhiko said, with a surprised look on his face.

“I said no. Forgive me, but this is too much. You will get a cavity.” Peko said to him.

“Young master, it is my duty to protect you, in every way.” Peko continued, “If you eat any more of this, you might get cavities, and then all your teeth will become rotten and fall out. So, I am taking this bag and burning it in the incinerator.” 

Peko tried to play it off as this being an extension of her duties as Fuyuhiko’s “tool”, but she had a look on her face that showed she hated sugar just as much as he hated milk.

“Burn it! Why the fuck would you do that?” Fuyuhiko exclaimed. “Can’t you just throw that shit in the trash or something?” 

“I need to make sure you no longer have access to this bag, for you could easily get it out of the trash. Please understand it is a serious hazard to your health and it needs to be destroyed.” Peko said intensely.

“Okay.” Fuyuhiko said, not really understanding her behavior. “Your acting like that bag you're holding threatened to kill me and my entire fucking family, but go ahead. Do what you want. I don’t care anymore.”

Before she left his room with the bag, Peko said something that she wanted to say to him when she walked in.

“Good night young master. Sleep tight.” she said to him.

“Good night Peko.” Fuyuhiko replied back.

Despite the stuff that happened that day, he was feeling pretty good that night. But why? His moment was ruined, and nothing else happened to him that day that he liked. Or did it? Could it be that he was feeling good because Peko challenged him and told him no? 

Fuyuhiko had a good night's sleep that night.

The next morning, Fuyuhiko woke up, cleaned up the mess from last night and did his morning routine. He put on one of the suits hanging in his closet and headed out of his room. 

Later that day, after dealing with clan business, he headed to the kitchen to get lunch and a glass of water. Lunch was usually the time that Peko would take a break from training to see him. He was the only one at the table eating this time, and when he was done, he put the plate and glass in the sink.

Fuyuhiko began the trip back to his room and was about to open the door. 

However, when he turned around, he suddenly saw Peko behind him and was startled.

“Forgive me, young master.” she said. “But I came to apologize for last night, I should not have reacted like that to what I saw. If you like sweets like that, it is not my place to tell you to stop eating them.”

“It’s fine.” Fuyuhiko said to her. 

“But.” he continued, “Why did you act like that? You seemed really uncomfortable last night. Mind telling me about it?”

“I’m sor-” she started.

“Don’t start that “I’m sorry” crap with me.” he said, interrupting what she was going to say. “You don’t have to be sorry. I just wanted to know about it. You can come in if you want.”

It ended up that the two of them went inside his room to talk about it.

They were sitting on his bed.

“So what’s up with that huh? I never really seen you act like this about anything before. I guess you really don’t like sugar and sweet stuff do you?” he says.

“That’s right. I guess I just don’t like the taste.” she replies.

“Come on, you're telling me that you reacted like that just because “you didn’t like the taste.” Fuyuhiko scoffed. “Bullshit.”

“Ok, so you want me to tell you how I really feel about sugar?” Peko told him. “I must warn you though, young master, it might scare you.” 

“Try me.” Fuyuhiko said, with a crooked grin.

Peko suddenly straightened up and turned to face him.

“Sugar is a slow acting poison.” she started, “It’s so bad for you and I don’t understand why anyone would put that in their own body. People say sugar tastes good, but I can't believe them. I think it tastes horrible.”

“Did you know how many health problems are caused by sugar? She continued, “It destroys you from the inside out. It ruins everything. It rots your teeth. You get cavities, diabetes, heart attack, stroke, cancer. All kinds of things.”

Fuyuhiko looked at her incredulously. 

“Is sugar really that bad?” He thought.

“It’s all just a huge conspiracy to make money.” Peko continued, her tone becoming more severe. “Stores sell sugar and make money, then the people that eat the sugar get sick and lose all their teeth. Then they go to the hospital, and the doctors get money too. Then if those people die, they get a funeral and the people working in the funeral homes make money. So many people suffer because of sugar, and the only people that benefit from it are the ones who make money.”

Fuyuhiko was conflicted. He wasn’t sure to be happy because she had a genuine opinion about something other than him, or to be concerned about her because she sounded like a tinfoil hat conspiracy theorist and it was probably the most exaggerated and ridiculous description of sugar he had ever heard in his entire life.

“Did you know why people that seem healthy one day die the next? They say they just suddenly die from “health issues”, but I know what caused those “health issues”. It’s sugar. It’s all sugar’s fault. It killed them all. They had too much sugar.” Peko spoke with a tone that was much more dramatic than what was normal for her.

“Peko, I don’t think that’s how it works.” Fuyuhiko said, scratching the back of his head.

“You like sugar don’t you?” she asked him, her tone back to normal.

Fuyuhiko didn’t respond, but it seemed Peko already knew the answer.

“That’s fine, but try practicing moderation, too much isn’t good, you might get sick.” she told him. 

“Man, what did sugar ever do to you? The way you described it, seems sorta nuts to me honestly.” Fuyuhiko said.

“What did milk ever do to you, young master?” she said in a playful tone.

“Oh come on, Peko! Don’t call me out like that!” Fuyuhiko said, letting out a chuckle.

He wished he could have more moments like this, where they just talked. Peko expressed herself a little more during those times. Moments like this were very few and far between, so Fuyuhiko treasured them whenever they happened.

“Young master.”

“What’s up?” he replied.

“I want to thank you for listening to me. The opinion of a mere tool should not matter to you but you still listened to me. I know you have better things to do and I’m sorry that I wasted your time with this trivial topic, but I am truly thankful.” she told him.

“Didn’t seem all that trivial when you were talking about it.” Fuyuhiko said. “Your opinion does matter to me and you didn't waste my time. Plus, when we're alone like this, can I ask you to call me Fuyuhiko instead of young master? I think that would be good.” 

“But, young master, that’s not proper, I can’t call you something like that.” Peko exclaimed.

“Proper, my ass.” he said. “Listen, the reason why I kept offering you candy before was because I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me and….” his voice trailed off and he looked at the ground.

“.....To show you that I care.” 

“Young master, you are far too kind. I don’t deserve such things from you. It’s really okay, you don’t have to give me anything, the fact that I have served by your side for this long is enough for me.” She replied, giving him a warm smile.

She didn’t smile very often, so seeing her do it pleased Fuyuhiko. He liked seeing her happy.

“Don’t give me that, of course I’m gonna get you something.” he told her. “I know now you don’t like candy but you have to tell me something you do like, so I can give it to you.”

Of course he would have to go behind his family’s back again but he didn't care. As long as he saw the girl whom he cared about most happy, that was all that mattered to him. 

“You're going to have to promise me that you’ll tell me what you like, Peko.” he said. “I’m going to ask you about it tomorrow, so you better tell me.”

“Do you promise?” Fuyuhiko asked her.

“I promise.” Peko replied.

She wasn’t sure if she would keep that promise.

Fuyuhiko hoped that one day, they would finally become friends again, or maybe even something more, and he couldn't wait to become the boss of the clan simply to make that happen for the both of them.

Now that’s a promise he was certain to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I always had a theory that Peko hates sugar. It's like Fuyuhiko and his hatred of milk.


End file.
